impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Warplanes
Video Game (2013) = China = Breda Ba.27 Curtiss Hawk II Curtiss Hawk III Curtiss Tomahawk IIB De Havilland DH.98 Mosquito FB Mk 26 Ilyushin Il-10M Nakajima Ki-43-Ic North American P-51K Mustang Shenyang JL-1A-37 Close to the real indigenous two-seat trainer Hong Zhuan 503 alias Shenyang JJ-1. No single-seat variant known. Read the discussion tab for more information. = Europe = Arsenal VB 10 Arsenal-Delanne 10-C2 Avia B-534 Avia Bk-534 Avia S-199 Blériot-SPAD S.510 Caudron C.714 PZL.38 Wilk Saab J 21RB SNCAC NC.1070 SNCASE SE.100 = Germany = AGO Ao 192 Kurier Arado Ar 65 Arado Ar 67 Arado Ar 68 Arado Ar 80 Arado Ar 197 Blohm & Voss Ha 137 Blohm & Voss Ha 137 V-1 Blohm & Voss P 203 Blohm & Voss P 210 Blohm & Voss P 212.03 Blohm & Voss P 215.02 Dornier Do 17 Z-2 Dornier Do 17 Z-7 Kauz Dornier Do 217 M Dornier Do 335 A-1 Fieseler Fi 98 Focke-Wulf Fw 56 Stösser Focke-Wulf Fw 57 Focke-Wulf Fw 159 Focke-Wulf Fw 189 C Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-1 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-5 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-8 Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D Focke-Wulf Fw 252 Focke-Wulf Ta 152 Focke-Wulf Ta 183 Huckebein Heinkel He 51 Heinkel He 100 D-1 Heinkel He 111 H-2 Heinkel He 112 Henschel Hs 123 Henschel Hs 129 A Henschel Hs 129 B Junkers Ju 86 E Junkers Ju 87 G Stuka Junkers Ju 88 A Junkers Ju 88 P Junkers Ju 287 Junkers Ju 288 A Junkers Ju 288 C Junkers/OKB-1 EF 131 Messerschmitt Bf 109 B Messerschmitt Bf 109 E Emil Messerschmitt Bf 109 E-3 Messerschmitt Bf 109 F Friedrich Messerschmitt Bf 109 G Gustav Messerschmitt Bf 109 Z Zwilling Messerschmitt Bf 109TL Messerschmitt Bf 110 B Messerschmitt Bf 110 C-6 Messerschmitt Bf 110 E Messerschmitt Me 209 A Messerschmitt Me 209 V4 Messerschmitt Me 210 Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwalbe Messerschmitt Me 262 HG II Messerschmitt Me 262 HG III Messerschmitt Me 265 Messerschmitt Me 329 Messerschmitt Me 410 Hornisse Messerschmitt P.1092 Messerschmitt P.1099 B-2 Messerschmitt P.1101 Messerschmitt P.1102 B Supermarine Spitfire V DB 605 = Japan = Kawasaki Ki-5 Kawasaki Ki-10 Kawasaki Ki-45 Toryu Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien Kawasaki Ki-88 Kawasaki Ki-102 Kyushu J7W1 Shinden Kyushu J7W2 Shinden-Kai Jet-powered version of the J7W1. Remained in blueprint form by the time of Japan's surrender. Kyushu J7W3 Blueprint of a further development of the J7W. The project was discontinued due to the surrender of Japan. Mitsubishi A5M Mitsubishi A6M1 Zero Mitsubishi A6M2 Zero Mitsubishi A6M3 Zero Several A6M3 were experimentally fitted with the 30 mm Type 2 autocannon. Mitsubishi A6M5 Zero Mitsubishi A7M Reppu Mitsubishi J4M Senden Mitsubishi J8M Mitsubishi Ki-18 Mitsubishi Ki-33 Nakajima A4N Nakajima Ki-8 Nakajima Ki-27 Nakajima Ki-43-I Nakajima Ki-43-II Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate Nakajima Type 91 Rikugun Ki-93 Tachikawa Ki-94-I Tachikawa Ki-94-II Tachikawa Ki-162-I Tachikawa Ki-162-III = United Kingdom = Blackburn B-24 Skua Bristol 105 Bulldog Bristol 149 Blenheim Mk IV Bristol 160 Blenheim Mk V Bristol 156 Beaufighter Bristol Type 133 Bristol Type 146 CAC CA-1 Wirraway CAC CA-12 Boomerang De Havilland DH.98 Mosquito De Havilland DH.100 Vampire F.1 De Havilland DH.103 Hornet Fairey Fantôme Gloster Goldfinch Gloster Javelin Gloster Meteor F.1 Gloster P.228 Hawker Demon Hawker Hunter Hawker Hurricane Mk I Hawker Hurricane Mk Ia Hawker Hurricane Mk II Hawker Hurricane Mk IID Hawker P.V.3 Hawker Sea Hawk Hawker Tempest Hawker Tornado Hawker Typhoon Miles M.20 North American Mustang Mk.I North American Mustang Mk.IA Supermarine Attacker Supermarine Seafang F.32 Supermarine Spitfire Mk I Supermarine Spitfire Mk Ia Supermarine Spitfire Mk V Supermarine Spitfire Mk Vb IM Supermarine Spitfire Mk IX Supermarine Spitfire Mk XIV Supermarine Swift Supermarine Type 224 Vickers Venom Westland P.1056 = United States = Bell XFL-1 Airabonita Bell P-39N-1 Airacobra Bell XP-77 Boeing B-17D Flying Fortress Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress Boeing P-12 Boeing P-26 Peashooter Boeing YP-29 Brewster F2A-1 Buffalo Consolidated B-32 Dominator Curtiss F11C Goshawk Curtiss Hawk 75M Curtiss Model 81A-1 Curtiss XP-23 Experimental version of the P-6 Hawk. Curtiss P-36C Hawk Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Curtiss XF15C Curtiss XP-31 Swift Douglas A-26B Invader Fisher XP-75 Eagle Goodyear F2G Super Corsair Grumman F2F Grumman F3F Grumman XF4F-3 Wildcat Grumman F4F Wildcat Grumman F7F Tigercat Grumman XP-50 Lockheed F-94D Starfire Lockheed P-38F Lightning Lockheed P-38J Lightning Lockheed XF-90 Lockheed XP-58 Chain Lightning Lockheed P-80A Shooting Star McDonnell F2H Banshee McDonnell XF-85 Goblin North American F-86A Sabre North American FJ-1 Fury North American P-51A Mustang North American P-51D Mustang North American P-51H Mustang North American P-82B Twin Mustang Republic F-84B Thunderjet Republic F-84F Thunderstreak Republic P-43 Lancer Republic P-47B Thunderbolt Republic P-47N Thunderbolt Republic XP-44 Rocket Proposed version of the P-43 Lancer with a Pratt & Whitney R-2180-1 Twin Hornet engine; none built. Republic XP-72 Seversky 2PA Seversky P-35 Vought XF4U-1 Corsair Vought F4U-1 Corsair Vought F4U-4 Corsair Vought XF5U Pancake Vought F6U Pirate Vought F7U Cutlass = USSR = Alekseyev I-211 Alekseyev I-215 Bell P-39Q-15 Airacobra Borovkov-Florov I-207/4 Curtiss P-40 M-105 Ilyushin BSh-2 Ilyushin Il-1 Ilyushin Il-2 With rear gunner. Two-seater. Ilyushin Il-8 Ilyushin Il-10 Ilyushin Il-20 Ilyushin I-21 (TsKB-32) Ilyushin Il-40 Il-40P Kochyerigin BSh-1 Kochyerigin-Yatsenko DI-6i Kochyerigin Sh (LBSh) Kochyerigin TSh-2 Kochyerigin TSh-3 Kostikov 302 Lavochkin La-5 Lavochkin La-7 Lavochkin La-9 Lavochkin La-9RD Lavochkin La-11 Lavochkin La-15 Lavochkin La-160 Lavochkin LaGG-3 Lavochkin LaGG-3-4 Lavochkin LaGG-3-34 Mikoyan-Gurevich I-210 Mikoyan-Gurevich I-220 Mikoyan-Gurevich I-250 Mikoyan-Gurevich I-260 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-9 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15bis Myasishchev RB-17 Polikarpov I-5 Polikarpov I-5 ShKAS Polikarpov I-15 Polikarpov I-15bis DM-2 Polikarpov I-16 Early model. Late model. Polikarpov I-16 Type 29 Polikarpov I-17 Polikarpov I-153 DM-4 Polikarpov I-180-3 Polikarpov TsKB-12bis Sukhoi Su-9 Tomashevich Pegasus TsKB I-7 Yakovlev Yak-1 Yakovlev Yak-1M Yakovlev Yak-3 Yakovlev Yak-3RD Yakovlev Yak-7 Yakovlev Yak-9 Yakovlev Yak-9U Yakovlev Yak-15 Yakovlev Yak-19 Yakovlev Yak-30 =See also= * World of Warplanes official site * World of Warplanes at Wikipedia Category: Made for Movie Category: Arado Ar 65 Category: Arado Ar 68 Category: Arsenal VB 10 Category: Avia B-534 Category: Avia S-199 Category: Bell P-39 Airacobra Category: Blackburn Skua Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Boeing P-12 Category: Boeing P-26 Peashooter Category: Brewster F2A Buffalo Category: Bristol 105 Bulldog Category: Bristol 142 Blenheim Category: Bristol 156 Beaufighter Category: CAC Boomerang Category: CAC Wirraway Category: Caudron Cyclone Category: Curtiss F11C Goshawk Category: Curtiss P-6 Hawk Category: Curtiss P-36 Hawk Category: Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Category: De Havilland DH98 Mosquito Category: De Havilland DH100 Vampire Category: De Havilland DH103 Hornet Category: Dornier Do 17 Category: Dornier Do 217 Category: Dornier Do 335 Category: Douglas A-26 Invader Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: Focke-Wulf Ta 152 Category: Focke-Wulf Ta 183 Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 189 Category: Gloster Javelin Category: Gloster Meteor Category: Grumman F3F Category: Grumman F4F Wildcat Category: Grumman F7F Tigercat Category: Grumman XP-50 Category: Hawker Demon Category: Hawker Hunter Category: Hawker Hurricane Category: Hawker Sea Hawk Category: Hawker Tempest Category: Hawker Typhoon Category: Heinkel HD 37 Category: Heinkel He 51 Category: Heinkel He 100 Category: Heinkel He 111 Category: Heinkel He 112 Category: Henschel Hs 123 Category: Henschel Hs 129 Category: Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik Category: Ilyushin Il-10 Category: Ilyushin Il-20 (1948) Category: Ilyushin Il-40 Category: Junkers Ju 86 Category: Junkers Ju 87 Stuka Category: Junkers Ju 88 Category: Junkers Ju 288 Category: Kawasaki Ki-10 Category: Kawasaki Ki-45 Category: Kawasaki Ki-102 Category: Kyushu J7W1 Shinden Category: Lavochkin La-5 Category: Lavochkin La-7 Category: Lavochkin La-9 Category: Lavochkin La-11 Category: Lavochkin La-15 Category: Lavochkin La-160 Category: Lavochkin LaGG-3 Category: Lockheed F-94 Starfire Category: Lockheed P-38 Lightning Category: Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Category: McDonnell F2H Banshee Category: McDonnell XF-85 Goblin Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Messerschmitt Bf 110 Category: Messerschmitt Me 209 (1938) Category: Messerschmitt Me 210 Category: Messerschmitt Me 262 Category: Messerschmitt Me 410 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich I-220 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich I-250 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-9 Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 Category: Mitsubishi A5M Category: Mitsubishi A6M Zero Category: Mitsubishi A7M Category: Mitsubishi J8M Category: Nakajima A4N Category: Nakajima Ki-27 Category: Nakajima Ki-43 Category: Nakajima Ki-84 Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: North American FJ-1 Fury Category: North American P-51 Mustang Category: Polikarpov I-5 Category: Polikarpov I-15 Category: Polikarpov I-16 Category: Polikarpov I-180 Category: PZL.38 Wilk Category: Republic F-84 Thunderjet Category: Republic F-84F Thunderstreak Category: Republic P-43 Lancer Category: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category: Saab 21R Category: Seversky P-35 Category: Sukhoi Su-9 Category: Supermarine Attacker Category: Supermarine Seafang Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: Supermarine Swift Category: Tachikawa Ki-94-II Category: Tomashevich Pegasus Category: Vought F4U Corsair Category: Vought F7U Cutlass Category: Yakovlev Yak-1 Category: Yakovlev Yak-3 Category: Yakovlev Yak-7 Category: Yakovlev Yak-9 Category: Yakovlev Yak-15 Category: Yakovlev Yak-30